Talk:Contra United
I see you have Ferdi Berghop among your players, that means you will become the champion for sure: he was the greatest Libertan player of the season 2008-2009 and 2010. I'm sure you'll do fine with him. Nice seeming a Libertan club and its legendary players here finally on Lovian soil. Also: Yaguf and Ashiri are fine players, I know from personal expierence. Dr. Magnus 11:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Khasper Ostr'a is no Kazakhstani name. Semyon E. Breyev 11:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Nor does Bram Tirol sound very Austrian to me! Dr. Magnus 12:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks finally what a sexy logo! Marcus Villanova 15:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) lLovia vs. Libertas I like this logo better the libertas one is good only in Libertas, i would love to work on that site but i can't speak dutch...=[ Marcus Villanova 19:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :You know, the problem with Libertas is that the founders, Regaliorum, DimiTallen and 3 other left the site at some point. The remaining users made their edits in good faith, but actually messed it up. It isn't organised that well. SjorskingmaWikistad 20:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Btw Dutch is fairly easy for an English speaking person. SjorskingmaWikistad 20:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Really, i never knew that there were similarities in the two, suprising! Marcus Villanova 14:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :It are both Germanic languages. German is also connected to English. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :when you put it that way it make sense. Marcus Villanova 15:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Example of comparison between Dutch and English SjorskingmaWikistad 15:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like i language i might use, is my school they only teach French. How useful is that? NOt only that but the teacher is 80 so he can't hear and is stupid so you don't learn anything anyway. Spanish, English, Mandaran, German, Italian, and Dutch are the most important languages! Marcus Villanova 15:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa whoa whoa... you just missed out Arabic, Russian, Hindi, Bengali, Indonesian, Japanese, Latin, and about fifty others. @Sjors: I tried to learn Dutch from a library book but only got about as far as Ik ben Semyon. It's hard learning a lang when you have no incentive. :( Written Dutch is quite easy to understand, especially if you know German. Semyon E. Breyev 19:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::The english and dutch are very similar languages, because they are germanic languages, and I hate germanic languages, the romanic languages as french, spanish, romanian, latin or portuguese are more easy languages. Oh, and the dutch, by me, are the most hard language...after chinese Misterr (u|t| ) 09:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Latin easier than Dutch?! Semyon E. Breyev 10:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but I am latin, for you it's more simple because you are germanic origin, no latin, I know native spanish and romanian, and german is the most simple language of the germanic languages, with english. Misterr (u|t| ) 10:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Heijsden Libertan team FC Contra United offers Jaap Heijsden a contract. The team is willing to pay over 1,000,000 euros for this Lovian star. Wabba The I (talk) 18:38, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm... you're usually logged in as OoO...21xO.Ooo. Why not this time? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 22:50, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::Just because you LINANTHUS CONCINNUS and anyone interested in my proposal? Wabba The I (talk) 13:51, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::What does a species of small flowering plant have to do with this? :P Also, Horton is probably the one you want to talk to about that proposal. 77topaz (talk) 21:44, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::This sounds fine. Just as long as we have no more player confusion between the two contras :P 16:45, September 3, 2015 (UTC)